The Confession
by Jennifer Darknight
Summary: Precis/Dias. Girl likes guy, but is scared to tell. Guy likes girl, but due to the age issues, stays silent. But Rena wants to get them together...


The Confession  
  
By: Jennifer Darknight  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A week. A week before the big fight against the ten wise men-a week before this adventure would come to a close. To put it bluntly, Precis F. Neumann was a bit worried-but that was to be expected; she was about to save an entire planet from the hands of evil, like she was in a video game or a book or something. One wrong move and the entire planet could be gone. Of course she was going to be jumpy.  
  
  
  
  
  
But that wasn't all that was upsetting her. There was also the concept of him. Ever since they met, she had what you could call a bit of a crush on him. Everytime he'd walk by, her face would get flushed, and she would turn into a blabbering idiot. Everytime he touched her, however slight, she would almost feel like fainting. Things were not exactly sitting on her side at the moment, and what with her current situation things weren't getting at all better.  
  
  
  
  
  
She remembered when she had told Rena about it. She had expected a big gasp and a shocked "Oh my gosh! Precis, I thought you liked Claude!" But instead.well, instead.it was as if she knew all along. She probably did know that she liked him. I mean, it was obvious, wasn't it? Blushing every time he walked past, staring at him whenever he wasn't looking, helping him especially on the field of battle, asking for him to help her with her fighting techniques.yeah, there was something suspicious about it. At least in her eyes.  
  
  
  
I didn't mean to be that obvious. she mumbled, lying down on the bed with a frustrated look on her face. She had told Rena about her crush two hours ago, and then she had run out, telling her that she'd be right back. Yeah, be right back in what-five hours?!?! This is takin' forever!  
  
  
  
  
  
She remembered how it had happened. When she had told Rena about it. Actually, Rena had run inside the room, trying to drag Precis out to look at the town. They were staying in Fun City for a few days to unwind before the final battle against the Ten Wise Men, and Rena had promised Precis that she'd hang out with her while Claude and the boys went to the Battle Arena to train some more. But Precis kept Rena from dragging her, her expression depressed as she looked down at the bed. She had ended up thinking about HIM again, and whenever she thought about him she became depressed, yet happy at the same time.she couldn't explain it, but it was a feeling that she didn't want Rena or any of the others to be exposed to.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rena sighed, letting go of Precis's hand and sitting down on the bed next to her, watching the younger girl intently. Her eyes were soft and concerned sapphires, staring into deep, depressed emeralds. "What's wrong, Precis?" She asked gently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh nothing." Precis said sarcastically. "I'm just in love with a guy who I KNOW doesn't like me, and I don't know what to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rena raised an eyebrow, as if she knew that that was the case. "Oh, so it's THAT kind of problem, huh? Wanna talk about it? It might help if you let your feelings out, you know."  
  
  
  
  
  
Let it out? Gawd, that sounded too easy. If she heard about who she loved, then things might be a little different.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Only if you guess who it is." Precis blurted. Let Rena guess. Of course, she would be able to figure it out. She knew her well enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's see." Rena stood, holding her chin in her hand, as if in thought, walking aimlessly around the room. She then turned to face Precis head on, to see her reaction when she asked, "Is he tall?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Precis nodded, her face turning a little pink.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rena smiled slightly, turning away again to think, then she turned to her again, watching for a reaction. "Is he handsome?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Another nod. Only this time Precis's face became a little redder.  
  
  
  
  
  
This time Rena didn't walk around; she just looked at her, her eyes bright and cheerful as if she knew exactly who she liked (well, of course she did! This is Rena we're talking about-Rena knew her better than any other girl in the party!). "Does he have blue hair? A cold demeanor? Piercing eyes? Excellent skill with the sword?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Precis's face was now deep crimson. She hit it exactly on the dot. The only thing that was left now was to say his name.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rena jumped up cheerfully, almost chibi as she pointed to the young inventor, grinning and practically shouting: "I know! You're in love with Dias!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Precis fell over due to the full effect of the blow. "Yeah, why not say it a little louder? Hey, let's add my dreams about him and all the times that I stare at his butt while you're at it? Geez."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rena's eyes widened, a grin forming on her face. "You stare at his butt?" she asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
  
  
  
  
But now. Precis sighed, looking down into her lap and going back into reality. I wonder what she's doing. She wouldn't tell everyone that I like him.that's not her style.But.  
  
  
  
  
  
"AH!" She shook her head, exasperated. She had now become so sleepy.it wasn't too long until sleep claimed her, and she was lying alone, dreaming about the one who she loved, and the relationship that she knew wouldn't come to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dias! Come ON!" Rena yelled, grabbing a disgruntled Dias Flac by the arm. "I can't believe that you're such a wimp-you of all people should be able to spot opportunity when you see it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Everything had happened in a whirl; Dias was just sitting on a bench, minding his own business, when Rena came running to him, grabbing his arm and dragging him off, spouting things that were too fast for him to understand. All he could hear was "hotel", and "come on". Everything else was just a blur.  
  
  
  
  
  
Regaining his former dignity after being dragged around by the seventeen- year-old girl, he wrenched out of her deathgrip, watching her coldly. He hadn't noticed that by now some of the people had been watching him, but he didn't care. He needed some answers, and he needed them NOW. Even if the entire city knew what was up, he didn't care. One can't make progress without risks, as the popular saying went.  
  
  
  
  
  
He glared at the younger girl, Rena only giving him a curious stare. "Rena- where are you taking me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I already told you." Insisted Rena. "You probably just didn't hear me."  
  
"That I didn't." Admitted Dias. "But I still ask just where it is that we are going. I came out here for some peace and quiet, you know."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I noticed that," Said Rena, "And why are you out here, when you were supposed to be training today? This morning you were the most revved up out of everyone to go out and fight. Did something happen?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not really."  
  
  
  
  
  
That was a definite lie. But like he could tell Rena that the boys were messing with him over his crush on an unattainable girl? Word would be all over town by sunset-and then the people would look at him, calling him "pervert" and "Pedophile" behind his back. It wasn't like he cared about social status or things like that; it's just that it would cause him much more trouble than he already had.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rena, though, didn't seem to be buying it. She just grinned, grabbing his hand then continuing to drag. Dias didn't even try to struggle this time; Once that girl's mind was made up, she never would give up-it was better to give in now than to deal with a major headache later.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever." Was all that Dias said as Rena led him on.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Precis was having a beautiful dream. Sitting amongst a sea of flowers, she was with him, his deep blue eyes staring into hers. This was a normal dream she had whenever she was depressed or romantic in the mind. It felt good to come back to her little private place, where he would always be with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
In dreams, things can get a little different. Precis, instead of wearing her normal orange worksuit with her hair tied up in its usual high ponytail, she wore a lovely white dress, sleeveless and going down to her ankles, while her hair was down and flowing in the light breeze that blew past her. Dias was dressed in a white loose tank top and black pants, his long hair tied up into a low ponytail (she always wanted him to wear that! ^_^). It was a scene from Heaven, she decided, and that was why she saw it in her dreams.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun was shining high; it was always afternoon here. No matter what time she slept, afternoon would always meet her. Well, she always liked afternoon. Morning was her favorite time of day however-but morning wasn't the best time to be in a field of flowers. There was dew and it was really gross when you sat on it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Precis sighed, hugging her knees while dream Dias wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. He felt so warm, and smelled so good, like expensive cologne-she wondered if he was like this in reality. So kind, tender, and gentle. Whenever she saw him normally, he was so cold. So quiet.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm still watching you, Precis."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Precis looked up-Dias was watching her, his eyes soft.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I said, 'I'm still watching you'."  
  
  
  
  
  
Precis giggled. In dreams and reality, Dias sure was one to state the obvious! "Of course you're watching me! We're here, aren't we?"  
  
  
  
  
  
He shook his head, smiling (he ALWAYS smiled in her dreams!), stray locks falling over his face. "I see you.you're sleeping."  
  
  
  
  
  
Wait a sec! "You mean.outside my dream.?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes." He said softly. "Soon your dream will come true. As will mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
She blinked, staring at him. "So.should I go back now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
  
  
Precis grinned, giving Dias a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you in a bit! Wait up for me, okay?"  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Precis really looked cute when she was sleeping. Lying on her back, her long hair sweeping around her face, which was fixed in a sweet, blissful smile. So innocent and vulnerable.Rena was surprised that Dias hadn't done anything yet. Here he was, standing in front of the sleeping form of his beloved, and he still stood there coldly.  
  
  
  
  
  
But I know that he'll crack the moment I leave the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rena thought, It's now or never. She then got an impatient yet desperate look on her face, looking at Dias with the most innocent face she could muster.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dias," She whined, backing towards the door. "I -I really have to go to the bathroom. Um-wake Precis up for me, okay?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"All right." Said Dias. "But hurry back."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure!" Rena rushed out of the room, her face cracking into a grin as she shut the door behind her. Hee hee. Now you two can finally admit your feelings for one another.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
The moment Rena left, Dias felt weary. He was alone with a sleeping girl, and there was no telling what he would do to her under these circumstances.  
  
  
  
  
  
Precis stirred slightly; her hair fell gently over her face, the innocent smile never fading. It was a wonder how she ever got so soft and vulnerable, while normally she was so hyperactive and you never knew what she was thinking. During the day she had such energy, such youthful vivacity-but now.but now.  
  
  
  
  
  
But now she's just so beautiful.  
  
  
  
  
  
He couldn't deny it. He loved her. It was during the time when they had just got a synard, after exiting the cavern of the red crystal. Dias was in one of his 'moods', during a time when they had all camped out in the woods. He had been doing a lot of thinking-thinking about himself, thinking about home, thinking about the Ten Wise Men and his training.he hadn't expected the young inventor to come up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn't look back at her. "Nothing. Just go away."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aww. Don't be that way." Precis twirled around gracefully, sitting down on a rock beside him. The moonlight played with her face-it made her look like a ghost. "We're friends, right? Why doncha talk about it? It might help you feel better."  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn't need this. "Didn't your father tell you to mind your own business?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you to be respectful to a lady?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Telling you to 'go away' isn't being disrespectful-it's telling you that I want to be alone. Go talk to Claude or something."  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked over at her; her face, normally so cheerful and bright, now clouded over with depression-it didn't seem like her.  
  
  
  
  
  
He heard a sniffle; "He wouldn't understand. He isn't lonely-he's got Rena."  
  
  
  
  
  
What's she getting at? This is ridiculous.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But.I think that you would. You're lonely too, aren't you? You want someone to talk to-someone to care for you. I get lonely a lot-I want to just talk to someone. Sometimes, when I see everyone so close together I want to scream-I just wanna yell: enough already! But nobody listens." She paused, then continued, giggling forcefully. "Hee hee. You don't expect hearing that from me, do you? I'm not invincible, you know-I have problems. I cry, I yell, I get angry." She stopped for a moment, staring at him. "And, I think you do, too."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You'd be surprised." Dias said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, I wouldn't. You're human, too."  
  
  
  
  
  
"True."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So," Precis tried a smile. "What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
  
  
He couldn't get away from her, no matter how much he tried. He sighed, looking down and shaking his head. "A lot of things."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Like what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Home, the Ten Wise Men."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, that. I feel that way too. I'm so scared for the final battle. I'm fighting to save the entire planet-me, Precis! It's.kinda creepy."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not really." Replied Dias. "Actually, I'd expect someone like you to do something like that. The hyper ones usually do."  
  
  
  
  
  
Precis puffed out her cheeks, obviously offended. "What do you mean, 'hyper'? I'm a well-bred lady!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't believe me?!?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
And after that... Dias didn't know what went over him.after they talked, his awareness for her started to sharpen. He had begun to stare at her when she wasn't looking, and every time she looked at him, his heart had begun to race while his face had become red. He hadn't noticed it at first, but then he noticed the little things. The way she tossed her hair whenever she was trying to make a point; the particular way the sweat beaded down her neck whenever she made an invention; the way her eyes twinkled when she was excited.  
  
  
  
  
  
And now.  
  
She was so close. She was so close that he could touch her. Her skin.it was so smooth. She was still asleep. He inched closer to her, sitting down on the bed where his face was now only inches away from hers. Ever-so-softly, he took the back of his hand and stroked her cheek, a warm jolt going through his body as he did so.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dias."  
  
  
  
  
  
Dias jumped. Precis had just called his name! He pulled his hand back, standing up again, until he found her rolling over, mumbling some more things before falling asleep again. God, where was Rena when you needed her? Swallowing hard, he sat down next to Precis again, smiling-a rare event for Dias-as he watched her sleeping face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm right here, Precis. Don't worry." He whispered in her ear, his voice tender. "I will never leave you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Precis rolled over to face Dias again, her innocent face still smiling sweetly. "I love you, Dias."  
  
  
  
  
  
WHAT?! Now it was time for Dias to jump. She loved him?! No, this had to be a joke. It had to be. She couldn't love him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ever since I first saw you.I fell in love with you. You were so cool, and strong. When I saw you, I decided: You were the one for me! But."  
  
  
  
  
  
He saw one of the girl's eyes open; she was listening in! That little weasel!  
  
"Do you love me, too?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Dias couldn't say no. He'd said too much already. He smiled-the first time he'd ever let Precis see him smile, and nodded, staring at her. "More than you know."  
  
  
  
  
  
With that he took her into his arms, embracing her small, fragile body and staring into her eyes. He swept some hair away from her face, closing his eyes. Precis did the same, and they both leaned in, the taste of the other's lips fresh in their mouths as they kissed. Dias's body seemed to be on fire-he had never kissed a girl before, but he wanted it to be romantic yet not too forceful. She was still young, after all. Willingly she returned his kiss, mumbling with delight as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
  
  
  
  
After they broke the kiss, Precis whispered: "You did it just like a prince. Watching over me while I was asleep, stroking my cheek, and then telling me you loved me and kissing me.I always daydreamed about this."  
  
  
  
  
  
She then kissed him again, the force of the it pushing them on the bed, in a position that would make most people wonder. Precis buried her head into his chest, giggling girlishly.  
  
But the moment was short lived though, as Rena Lanford burst into the room, beaming with excitement. "I'M BACK!!" She cried.  
  
  
  
However, seeing the glares of the two people that were thrown at her, she scratched her head, grinning sheepishly. "Um.Was I interrupting something important?" 


End file.
